


The Doll

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Creepy Doll, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: A mysterious package shows up on Sidney's doorstep.





	

One morning, Sidney opened his front door to find a ratty looking package addressed to him, on his doorstep.

He stared at the box.

There was no return address so someone had to have dropped it here.

But who?

He considered leaving it where it was, even had stepped back inside and half shut the door. But something made him stop, something made him pick up the package and bring it inside.

He really, really really shouldn't open strange packages that he found on his doorstep but something was compelling him to. He didn't actually remember doing it but somehow all of a sudden he was staring down at a unwrapped box.

Horrified at what he saw.

There was a doll in the box, a disgusting old doll. Almost completely bald, with a few patches of discoloured hair. Its skin was cracked and dirt seemed to have seeped into its skin. The worse thing that Sidney found was its teeth. Long, pointy and almost beastly looking.

Sidney shivered and quickly closed the box once more.

Who would have possibly sent that to him?

With a shake off his head he gathered the box up and threw it out by the garbage.

                                                                 ***************************

A few nights later, Sidney was in bed when he heard a noise.

A shuffling sound.

It went on for about a minute and then stopped.

Sidney got up hesitantly and peered out into the hallway.

Nothing of course.

He shook his head and went back to bed.

The next morning he was horrified to find the the box with the doll back on his kitchen counter. He stared at the doll, he had gotten rid of that thing hadn't he?

He shook his head and picked the and threw it out by the garbage again.

The next night Sidney was sound asleep when he was awoken by the sound of a door shutting.

He was confused, who would be coming into his house at this hour.

He got up out of bed to investigate.

Slowly opening his bedroom door he peered down the hall.

Once again he saw nothing.

He peered down the stairs but everything was still and silent.

He had just turned back to go back to bed when he heard a scuttling sound like small feet walking very fast.

Sidney whirled back to the stairs.

He thought that he caught something move out of the corner of his eye and flicked on the light quickly.

But it was just an empty stairwell.

Sidney stared downwards for longer than he should have but there was nothing more so Sidney reluctantly shut off the light and headed back to his bedroom.

He was almost asleep once more, when he was convinced that he heard a faint raspy voice, whisper, "Sssidddneyyyy, I'm on the first step..."

Sidney shuttered in fear, terrified all of a sudden.

He couldn't have just heard that. But he didn't dare get out of bed to check again. Though he didn't sleep another wink that night.

In the morning he was not at all surprised to find the doll sitting on the first step of the stairs.

He snatched it up throwing it in the trunk of his car and when he arrived at the rink, he snuck to the garbage cans and threw the doll inside slamming the lid closed afterwards.

He was exhausted from his sleepless night and could plainly see the concern of his teammates faces but was too tired to try and convince them he was fine.

There was no way that any of them would ever believe what he was going through so he kept his mouth shut.

The next night Sidney searched his house high and low before going to bed, trying to reassure himself that the doll wasn't here. He didn't find anything and finally went to bed.

Sidney lay in bed for what seemed like forever but finally began to drift off.

"Ssssssidddneeeeey, I'm on the fourth step," came the voice.

Then came the scuffling sound and a small laugh.

Sidney whimpered pulling the blanket up over his head and didn't sleep once again. He couldn't help but think that if the thing was climbing four step at a time now there was only one more night before it reached the top.

In the morning Sidney was not at all surprised to find the doll on the fourth step.

He hurried past it ignoring it as he headed for the rink.

After practice Sidney dreaded going home.

"Sid," Geno stopped him. "Is everything all right?"

It was the first time they'd talked in weeks.

Sidney wasn't sure what had went wrong between them but it had.

Sidney just nodded though. Geno looked at him, but then shrugged and and stepped past Sidney.

Sidney reached out and grabbed Evgeni's arm, "G,"

"Sidney?" Geno asked.

"Never mind," Sidney shook his head and hurried away.

                                                              ***************************

It was late, very late when the cab pulled up in front of his house bring Sidney back from the bar he'd been at. He sat there staring at his dark house, until the cabbie cleared his throat.

Sidney stumbled from the cab and headed inside.

He flipped the lights on and saw the doll still sitting there.

He hurried up the stairs past it and into his bedroom.

He shoved a chair in front of the door, under the knob and got ready for bed.

He tried to sleep with the lights on but couldn't and shut them off.

He was so tired that it wasn't long before he was beginning to doze when he heard, the voice saying "Ssssssidddddneeeeeeey! I'm on the top step..."

In the darkness of the bedroom, Sidney heard a click.

He trembled with fear.

And then stared as the light from the hallway poured in as the door began to open very, very slowly.

                                                          *****************************

Geno found him the next morning at the bottom of the stairs.

He had been worried and had come to check on him.

He had phoned the police immediately and thankfully they had gotten Sidney to a hospital and he was going to be okay.

The accident had been blamed on the alcohol in his system.

But what Geno had found weird was the creepy looking doll that had been at the botttom of the stairs with Sidney.

                                                         ***************************

Phil opened his door to head outside when he discover a ratty looking package sitting on the front step addressed to him.


End file.
